


Drink, Sing, Regret

by SSCEJM4A



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Karaoke, Laughter, Other, Silly, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSCEJM4A/pseuds/SSCEJM4A
Summary: What happens when three friends drink together and someone suggests karaoke? This was a LOT of fun to write! Hope you enjoy. :)





	Drink, Sing, Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This was a submission request on deviantArt by Musiclove001.

Chris pushed the empty beer bottle onto the coffee table with his fingertips, grunting as he strained to make sure it wouldn’t fall. It clinked with the others strewn in zigzag patterns on the glass-top and he cringed, grunting again as he slouched back. He smacked his lips and glanced around. “I’m bored. Is there more beer?”

You looked over at him and laughed, your eyes glossy from the shots of whiskey you’d been tossing throughout the evening. You were lying awkwardly across a Rockwell armchair, your legs hanging over one side, whilst you used the other arm as a backrest. “There’s pl…plenty beer, Chris, but how will more _beer_ ma…make you less bored?” you slurred.

He threw his arms up and shrugged. “I dunno.” He slapped his thighs and pushed up off the couch, sticking his arms out to balance. “I think I’m a little drunk.” He chuckled and then pointed at you. “And you’re a lot drunk.” He reached out and snatched up the now empty bottle of whiskey. “Did _you_ drink all this?”

You shook your head and then closed your eyes, as a dizzy spell struck. You bent your wrist and pointed down at the floor on the other side of where you were sitting. “Seba…Sebas-yan…” you sighed, “_Seb_ helped me.”

Chris looked around the chair, finding Sebastian lying, face down on the floor. “Is he passed out?” Chris asked.

“No,” came Sebastian’s muffled voice. “I’m just tired,” he sighed, stretching his arms out to the sides. “And this carpet is nice.”

“It is?” Chris said, raising an eyebrow. He shuffled over to an empty spot and went to his knees on the floor. He then fell forward and spread his arms out. “It _is_ nice,” he muttered, turning his head to look at you. “Come and try it, [Name].”

You rolled your eyes and waved him off. “I don’t want to. I’m comfy here.” You turned your head from side to side to make your ponytail ‘swish’ behind you. You chuckled at first and then groaned, when your neck stiffened. “Or am I?” You pouted and then laughed. “D…damn, guys, we drank too…too much. Too, too, too.” You giggled and then huffed. Turning, you rolled out of the chair and landed on your hands and knees. “Imma make cof…coffee.”

“Coffee sounds _nice_,” Sebastian said in a soft, sing-song-y voice. “Not as nice as _this_ _carpet_. Is it new, [Name]?”

You stared down at the floor and squinted your eyes. “I think so? I _think_ so. I think _so_.” You blinked a few times and crawled forward until you reached the couch. There, you pulled yourself up and stumbled toward the kitchen, missing the entry by a foot and finding the wall _with_ your foot. “Ouch!” you muttered. “Who moved the door?”

“It’s that way,” Sebastian said, lifting his arm to point toward the kitchen. “You make the coffee, yet?”

“I have…haven’t made the kitchen, yet,” you grumbled, maneuvering around to the entry. You shuffled with socked feet over to the counter and tugged the large coffee can toward you. You pulled on the lid but couldn’t seem to get it open. “I need help!” you called out.

“Coming!” Sebastian offered. “I think…I think Chris is asleep,” he said in an exaggerated whisper.

“How’d you know?” you asked.

“He’s,” he laughed, “snoring.”

You could hear Sebastian bumping furniture, as he worked his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he squinted his eyes against the fluorescent lighting. He pointed behind him and muttered, “It’s like a…a…” he furrowed his brow, “what are those grass things called?”

You glanced back at him, your eyes at half mast, as you held yourself steady against the counter. “Lawns?”

He stumbled over to you and leaned against you, pushing you forward. “No, no…the tall grass.” He made a walking person with his fingers. “You walk ‘round in them…and get lost.”

You pushed him back. “Ugh! Seb…you’re suffocating me.” You sighed and leaned forward, pressing your cheek against the coolness of the counter. “Are you talking about laby, uh, lab – a – rinths?”

He laughed, loudly and shook his head. “_Mazes_.” He pointed behind him again. “That, out there, is like mazes.”

You scoffed. “What’s the difference?” You sighed and stood upright, shoving the coffee container toward him. “Open it. It doesn’t open.”

He reached out and pulled the lid off. “Yes, it does.” He stuck his nose in the can. “Mmm. This’ll sober you up, just _smelling_ it.” He picked up the can and turned. “Chris! Smell this!” he yelled.

You groaned and leaped forward, snatching the can away. “Gimme that! I have to _make_ _coffee_. We’re not just gonna _sniff_ it, like candy.” You wrinkled your brow, knowing ‘candy’ wasn’t the right word but no matter how much you tried, you couldn’t find the right one.

He watched you, as you turned back and forth. “What’re you looking…for?”

“I need a pot.” You froze in place and burst out laughing, pointing right in front of you. “There it is!”

“You’re so drunk,” Seb muttered. He tracked up behind you, his arms reaching around you toward the coffee maker. “I don’t think you should handle water.”

“Why can’t I handle water?”

“Hot water,” he corrected. “I said you should – _n’t_ handle _hot_ water.”

“No…you…didn’t,” you scoffed. “You said,” you lifted a finger and wiggled it, using a mocking tone in your voice, “’you’re so drunk, [Name], you can’t touch water.”

“Let me just do it,” he grumbled, resting his chin on your shoulder and pulling the top of the coffee maker open. “Fillers…filtsers…filters,” he muttered. “Where –?”

“You two left me alone on the _carpet_,” Chris grumbled, as he staggered into the kitchen. He came around the island. “What’re you doing? Making out?”

You and Sebastian both snorted and you shook your head. “We’re making _coffee_.” You gave a side-eye to Sebastian. “Aren’t we still?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian sighed. “What do we need again?”

Chris leaned a hip against the counter and stared at the two of you. “I think we should do something,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

You lifted your hands and slapped them on the counter. “Well, that’s why I’m making coffee!” you whined.

“I’m making the coffee,” Sebastian corrected. “You’re standing in front of me. That’s all.”

Chris shook his head. “No, we should do something…_fun_.”

You reached up and opened the cabinet right by your head. You grabbed the package of filters and narrowed your eyes, as you tried to pry one free. “Well, what,” you sighed, sticking out your tongue, as you rolled your finger across the edge of the filters, “what do you want to do, Christopher?” You separated one and held it up, victoriously, before turning and placing it on Sebastian’s head, like a hat.

Sebastian glared at you and then smiled. “You’re so pretty, [Name].” He swooped the filter down and shoved it into the coffee maker.

“You’re just saying that because you’re drunk, Seb,” you muttered. You turned your head and sighed, “Chris? What’s fun?” Behind you, you could hear Sebastian muttering, "No, I'm _not_," under his breath.

Chris blinked at you a few times and shrugged. “We could slide our feet around on the carpet and make sparks.” He grinned and laughed.

“Ugh! We’re not _three years old_,” you said, frowning. “If we were, we’d be in hella trouble for drinking!” You laughed and the guys joined you. “Man, I make stupid jokes when I’m drunk,” you groaned, blinking.

Chris ran his hand down his face and stepped over to you. He stared at you for a long second and pouted, “Seb is right, [Name]. You _are _pretty. Why’ve you never dated us?”

You burst out laughing and wriggled out from in front of Sebastian. You poked Chris’ chest and then leaned on the counter with your arm. “You’ve never asked.” You shrugged. “We’re _friends_.”

“Okay! Coffee is cooking!” Sebastian announced, putting his hands on his hips, proudly.

“It’s bruh…_brewing_, Seb,” you groaned. “So what’s fun, Chris?” You folded your arms. “And don’t say making sparks on the carpet again.”

“We could sing,” Sebastian offered.

“Sing!” Chris shouted, raising his hand up and pointing at the ceiling. “Let’s kar-ee-O-kee sing. Don’t you have that thing?”

“A CD player? Yeah.” You frowned and then shrugged. “Okay, we can sing but I get to go first and I want to sing loud. Don’t ‘shush’ me.” You pointed at Chris and then turned to point at Sebastian.

“You know what songs are my favorite, [Name]. Don’t take them,” Sebastian grumbled.

You chuckled as you shuffled out of the kitchen. “You can do all the Celine Dion, Seb.” You smirked back at him.

He followed you out, whining, “You did that to me last time!”

Chris stumbled up behind Sebastian and the three of you worked your way back into the living room. You squinted at your player and started it, taking the mic you left hooked up. You turned it on and waited for the first song to begin.

And you sang loud and proud, belting out the tune, _Proud Mary_ by Tina Turner, you sounded much like Bridget Jones did in her first movie. Chris and Sebastian altered between plugging their ears and hiding their laughter.

Chris sighed and leaned toward Sebastian. “I wanna date her.”

Sebastian watched you, as you moved around, jumping and then stumbling about. “Me, too,” he muttered, grinning.

“Huh,” Chris huffed. “Who do you suppose she’d choose?”

Sebastian rubbed his thighs. “I don’t know. Be her choice.”

Your song finished and you held the mic out. “Who’s next?” you sighed, feeling suddenly tired.

Sebastian raised his hand and rocked forward, as he tried to stand up. “I’ll go!”

He stared at the cover of the CD and then picked a song, _Wanted: Dead or Alive_ by Bon Jovi.

You watched him sing, your eyes nearly closed, as Chris tapped your leg along to the music. You gazed at him and then looked down at his hand before raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry,” he whispered, pulling a face and then chuckling.

When it was his turn, he covered his eyes and randomly chose, ending up with, _I’m So Excited_ by the Pointer Sisters. He gave it his all, making you and Sebastian crumble into giggles.

You managed to pull off two more songs each before the three of you collapsed in a heap on the couch. Chris was behind you, his back against the armrest. You leaned into him and Sebastian found a spot, laying his head in your lap.

You stayed that way until the morning sun blazed through the opened blinds. The groaning started with Chris, who got a face-full of sun before the rest of you. He shifted and you cursed under your breath, your body aching, your head, _worse_.

Sebastian jumped and then covered his eyes. “What _is_ that?” he muttered.

“The sun,” you responded, your voice cracking. You pressed your hand over your face. “What did we even do last night? Ugh!” You peeked out between two fingers, taking in the array of bottles catching sunlight on the coffee table.

“We drank…a lot,” Chris returned. He ran his hand down his face and glanced around. “And I think we sang?”

The three of you moved slowly, tumbling off the couch and bumping the table. The bottles rattled and you all groaned. “We did sing,” Sebastian muttered, after a few minutes of rubbing his temples.

Chris sat upright on the floor, his back against the couch. “Did I sing…_Careless Whisper_?”

You giggled. “Yep. You sang it to me.”

Sebastian groaned. “Didn’t I make coffee at some point?”

You leaned against his shoulder, your eyes closed. “It may need heating up, but it should be fine. You go.”

“Me?” he sighed. “Why me?”

“You brought it up,” Chris muttered. “I think we could all use some.”

You leaned forward and grabbed hold of the table, using it to help you stand. You put your hand out to Sebastian and whispered, “C’mon, I’ll go with you.”

Chris glanced up, as Sebastian stood. He frowned a bit and asked, “Did I complain about you two leaving me on the carpet last night?” His voice was incredulous, making you and Sebastian laugh.

You stuck your free hand out to Chris and he took it. “Let’s get the coffee and some…some Advil.” You closed your eyes and leaned back, finding Sebastian behind you, his hand still in yours. “Guide me,” you murmured.

As the three of you shuffled into the kitchen, you sang, quietly, “I’m never gonna dance again…guilty feet have got no rhythm…” You sighed, “I love that song…” 


End file.
